Mary Sue Test
Hello, and welcome to the Mary Sue Test of this wiki! If you don't know what a Mary Sue is, they can be many things. They can be an overly angsty character, an overly perfect character, and I am sure there are more. And it wouldn't be fun to roleplay with a character who whines all the time or a character who is overly perfect, no? Besides, the Rules state that Mary Sues are not allowed. It is recommended to keep a pen and paper to keep track of your score, or to use a calculator. If there is something you can't control (a bunch of other people's characters having a crush on yours and you can't control it for example) ignore it, or if it is a complete self-insert and they wouldn't get as many points if they weren't a self-insert you can ignore the questions related to self-insertion. So, lets get this started! Credit goes to Porcy for making the original. Name Is the character named after you? (First name, surname, middle name, or a nickname)? points Is your character's name an unusual spelling of a more common name? point Is your character's name something not usually used as a name (Apple, Kitty, Link, ect)? point, 5 if they never get teased for it Does your character have multiple first names, middle names, or surnames for no reason? point Does your character's name symbolize them? (Ai means love, Rin means cold/dignified/severe, Shizuka means quiet, ect.) point Does your character's name not match where/how they grew up? (Having a Japanese name but having German parents and living in America) points Does your character have a nickname that directly represents them? (Cute-chan, Cat-chan, Tsundere-san, Death-san, ect.) points Appearance Does your character appear younger than they actually are? points Is your character extremely attractive? points, only 1 if it is hard to mantain Are one or more of your own OCs attracted to them? point for each * Even though they are involved with someone else? points * In defiance of sexual orientation? points Is an otherwise chaste or stoic character immediately attracted to her/him? points Does the character have an unusual eye color even for an anime RP (rainbow eyes, heterochromia, etc.), or otherwise exceptional eyes? points * And will they have something to do with the plot? points * Does the character have eyes that somehow reflect hidden depths or experience or sorrow? points Does the character have an appearance unsuited to the time or place (e.g. perfect hair prior to the invention of shampoo, a woman wearing pants in 1805, etc.)? points Does the character get a disproportionate amount of physical description compared to the rest of your OCs? points Does the character have unusual or exceptional hair, or does their hair get a disproportionate amount of description compared to that of your other OCs? points Does the character dress in a manner you find particularly attractive, sexy, or cool? point * Even though it's illogical for the character to dress this way (for monetary reasons, for instance, or because it interferes with her/his job)? points Is the character ever described as "thin enough to be anorexic," where this is intended as a compliment? point 3 points if the character is over 20 and appears much older than she/he really is. 3 points if the character is overweight for the full duration of the story. "Buxom" does not count. Does the character have a special birthmark or other marking? points Does the character have a physical "flaw" that does not actually detract from her/his beauty (e.g. lips too full, white strip in hair, missing one toe, etc.)? points Does the character have wings (this counts even if she/he is an angel, only has wings sometimes, can't fly, etc.) points Does the character have a tattoo or body piercing? point Personality Edit Add 1 point for each personality trait your character possesses... * Heroic * Friendly * Humble * Role Model * Charming * Open-Minded * Brave * Cheery * Flexible * Intelligent * Confident * Calm * Humourous * Creative Subtract 2 points for every personality trait your character possesses... * Liar * Clingy * Possessive * Materialistic * Whiny * Arrogant * Paranoid * Rude * Ungrateful * Aimless * Lack of Empathy * Obnoxious * Violent * No Sense of Humour Can your character be described with a "dere" archetype? 2 Backstory Is the character the last surviving member of a family/clan/race/species/etc.? points Was the character ever the sole survivor of a calamity? points Was the character ever estranged from her/his family/tribe/country/etc.? points Was the character ever forcibly banished from her/his family/tribe/country/etc.? points Does the character have amnesia? points * And does she/he still retain a trinket of some kind from her/his past? points * And is on a quest to recover her/his lost memories? * 1 point if the character never remembers any of what she/he has forgotten. Is the character part of a discriminated group of people who succeeds or makes a contribution in spite of their social disadvantage? points Does the character have an angsty childhood, or an angsty past? points * And does she/he angst about it during the story? (Angsting does not necessarily include simply relating events to an interested third party.) points Was the character of illegitimate birth? point Was the character ever abducted? point Was the character abandoned by her/his caregivers? point Was the character born into slavery, or forced into slavery or prostitution? point Was the character born/raised in extreme poverty? point Did the character run away from home? point Did the character ever suffer physical or emotional abuse? points Did the character ever suffer sexual abuse? points another point if it was rape. another point if it was incest. Does the character feel guilty about something terrible that happened in the past? point * Even despite overwhelming evidence that it wasn't her/his fault? points Powers and Abilities Is the character astonishingly good at something that is not her/his profession? point Does the character have any particular skill at which she/he the best or among the best? points And is she/he is widely known for this skill? points Does the character have any particular area of study/information/etc. in which she/he is the most knowledgeable or among the most knowledgeable? points * And is she/he widely known for having this knowledge? points Is the character unusually accomplished for her/his age/species/etc.? points Does the character ever easily learn a difficult skill (e.g. learn to play guitar in a matter of weeks)? point Does the character have an amazing singing voice? point 3 points if the character has ever fairly lost in any kind of duel, fight, or competition against someone of equal or lesser ability, and the winner was not the character's rival. Does the character play a musical instrument well? point Does the character "just know things"? points Is the character the sole or last practitioner of a particular martial art or magic? points Is the character one of only two practitioners of a particular martial art or magic, in a master/student relationship? points * Does the other practitioner die during the course of the story? points Does the character hold your job? points Does the character hold your dream job? points Is the character a female in a role not suited for women in the place/time period (e.g. a female cop before 1900, a female soldier in the US army before 1970, etc.)? points Is the character a male in a role not suited for men in the place/time period (e.g. a male geisha, a coy young seamstress boy, etc.)? points Is the character a secret agent? point * A double agent? points * And wears high heels or leather? points Is the character, or was she/he ever... (add points for all that apply) * A model? point * A rock star? points * A stage actress/actor? [1 point * A film actress/actor? points * A dancer? points * A cop? point * A ninja? point * A pirate? point * An alchemists? point * A bounty hunter? points * A mercenary? point * An assassin? point * A thief or pickpocket? points * An outlaw or member of organized crime? points * A diviner? point * A hero? points * A starving artist? points * A freelance writer? point * A freelance reporter? point * An explorer? points * A pro-athlete? point * A gymnast? point * A tinkerer? point * A hacker? point Add points for each power your character possesses... (If they are a Puella Magi, do not add any of these points. Instead, simply add 10 points.) * Teleportation 30 * Telepathy 10 if they are an artificial human * Telekinesis 10 if they are an artificial human * Pyrokinesis 30 * Prophecy 10 if they are in the Occult Club * Healing 1,000 * Animal communication 9 if they are an artifical human or they use technology to achieve this * Empathy 30 * Shapeshifting abilities 50 * Invisibility 30 * Invulnerability 100,000,000 * Flight 50 * The ability to pass through matter 40 * General magic or sorcery 10 if they are in the Occult Club * Time travel 75 * Transdimensional travel or communication 100 * The ability to see auras 2 if they are in the Occult Club * Summoning 2 if they are in the Occult Club * Power of seduction 6 * The ability to shrug off minor wounds 20 * The ability to kill people instantly 100,000,000 * Super strength or speed 40 Does the character share more than one of your hobbies or interests? point * And is she/he better at these hobbies or more knowledgeable about these interests than you are? points Does the character excel in a field you wish you excelled in? point Does the character have the same taste in music as you have? point * In books? point * In movies? point * another 3 points if you said yes to all three. Does the character have what you consider better or more refined taste than you have in music? point * In books? point * In movies? point Does the character have the same religious or spiritual beliefs as you? points, 1 if it's Christianity because Christianity is a very commonly practiced religion 3 points if her/his beliefs are radically different from yours for the full duration of the story. Is your character a clone? 10 if they are friends or more with their original Is your character an artificial human? 10 if they have more than 1 power Is your character an android? 10 if they keep it a secret Is the character a ghost? because ghosts do exist in Kagoshima Is the character a succubus? 50 Is the character a shapeshifter? 40 Is the character a vampire? 80 Is the character a werewolf? 20 Is the character an elf? points Is the an angel or fallen angel? points Is the character a god? points Is the character a neko or any other kind of furry? points Is the character an angel or demon? points Is the character any other race besides human that isn't listed? points Is the character exceptionally powerful, even by the standards of her/his race? points Is the character exceptionally beautiful, even by the standards of her/his race? points Is the character the only immortal or non-human in the story? points Was the character made immortal, etc., by divine intervention? point Is the character a crossbreed of species (e.g. half-vampire, half-demon, etc.)? points * And does the she/he have the benefits of both species, but the drawbacks of neither? points * 8 points if your OC has the drawbacks of both, but the benefits of neither. Does the character angst about being immortal? points Does the character angst about being a race other than human? points High School This section only applies if your character is currently attending high school or middle school, specifically Kagoshima. Is your character top of her/his class? points Is the character president or head of a school organization or group (e.g. head cheerleader, first-chair violin, editor of the school paper, class president, etc.) points Is the character on a sports team? point * Is she/he the team captain? point * The star player? point * From her/his very first time playing? points Is the character in the play? point * Does she/he have the lead role? point * Despite having never been in drama class before? points Does the character give the winning or star performance in a school event (e.g. battle of the bands, debate, a sports game, a spelling bee)? point * Is this success totally unexpected? point Is the character bullied for their sexual orientation, skin color, species, intelligence, poverty/wealth, looks, clothes, background, etc.? points * Is it because the bullies are jealous? points * Do the bullies eventually see the error of their ways, or else receive some form of retribution? points * Does the character ever beat up more than two bullies at the same time? points Is the character part of a clique that you consider cool (e.g. goths, punks, ravers, skaters, etc.)? points * And does the character actually refer to her/himself as a part of said clique? points Does the character rap? point Is the character in a band? point * Is she/he the lead singer? points * Does she/he write all the band's songs? points * Is the band good enough to go professional? points Does the character have a boyfriend or girlfriend who is out of high school? points Does the character have her/his own credit card and/or large amounts of disposable income? points Do the character's parents have a special or glamorous job of which the character reaps the benefits (e.g. her/his parents design video games, so she/he gets games before they are officially released)? points Does the character frequently get drunk or do drugs without repercussions? points Story Has everyone significant heard of the character? points Do all of the background character end up liking/respecting/fearing them? points * Did they all like/respect/fear them from the beginning? point 2 points if everyone liked the character at first, but ends up disliking her/him by the end of the story. 1 point if the character's problems continue after the end of your story without hope of respite (i.e. she/he neither dies nor gets a happy ending). Does the character suffer punishment for a crime they did not commit? points 5 points if your character ever willfully commits rape or murder and is not a yandere. another 5 points if the character goes to prison for the crime, even if they are is a yandere. Does the character reform a villainous character? points * And does the villain become evil again after the character dies or leaves, but retain some last vestige of goodness from his/her interaction with the character? points Does the character fall in (reciprocated) love with, or have sex with, a character you would like to fall in love with or have sex with? points Does the character effect a major change in her/his love interest to make said love interest a more appropriate partner? points Has the character ever been nursed back to health from serious injuries by a warm, kind, and loving person? points * Was this person the character's love interest? points Does the character die a romantic death (e.g. suicide, execution, battle wounds, broken heart, etc.)? points Does the character die in her/his beloved's arms? points Does the character's beloved die in her/his arms? points 4 points if the character died a boring death (e.g. heart attack, bled to death, etc.) Does the character sacrifice her/himself for love, or so that two other characters can be together? points Have you ever written a fight scene in which you described with needless extravagance everything your character did? points * Was this scene inspired by a movie, show, or game other than Yandere Simulator? points Is the character of above average intelligence? points * Is she/he a genius? points Is the character related to royalty or nobility? points Is the character rich or well-to-do? points Is the character heir to a large fortune? points * The sole heir? points 2 points if the character is a protagonist but ever freely, willingly, and knowingly worked for the villain/evil regime (e.g. how Yandere-chan was killing for Info-chan, etc). Does the character have a clone or identical twin? points only 1 point if there are a large number of clones in your story, and your character is neither the original nor above average in prowess. Is the character fluent in more than two languages? point * More than four languages? points Does the character travel extensively? point Does the character collect things you consider intellectual or cultured? point Does the character have a faithful pet or animal familiar? point * That isn't a dog, cat, horse, or bird? points Does the character have a physical handicap that does not hinder her/him significantly? points 4 points if the character is significantly physically handicapped. 10 points if the character is significantly mentally handicapped. Do animals or children instinctively like the character? points 1 point if the character is a smoker. 2 points if the has a dependency or addiction that is or would be very hard to break (e.g. alcoholism, drugs, gambling, sex addiction, a potentially dangerous sexual fetish, etc.) another point if the character never overcomes this vice. 1 point for each of the following that applies to the character: * She/he remains in a committed relationship for the full duration of your story. * She/he has a child or children for the greater part of your story. * She/he does not learn from major mistakes. Does the character keep a notebook of poetry? [1 point * Is the poetry "good enough to be published"? points * Does a love interest find this poetry book and begin to understand the character? points * Or does an antagonist find this poetry book and use it against the character? points * Do any poems written by the character actually appear in your story? point * Does the poetry contain any of the following words: crimson, soul, darkness, love, vampire, glass, moonlight, serpent, rose, dance, winter, flame, cold, goddess, blood, angel, star, forever? point per word Do any yanderes leave their Senpai for your OC? points. How dare you? The Character And You Do you draw the character, or ask other people to draw her/him for you, more often than any of your other characters? points Did you base the character on your favorite previously existing character or person? points Did you base the character off yourself? points Is the character someone you would want to be friends with, assuming she/he would be receptive to friendship with you? point Does the character have a major quirk or habit in common with you (e.g. drinks the same brand of soda as you, talks to pets the same way you do, etc.)? points Would you be very surprised if someone did not like the character? points Do you take any negative feedback about the character as a personal affront? points Is the character a mouthpiece for your own beliefs or views? points Do you have a character journal for her/him? points Do you ever wish you could be like the character? points Results 0 to 10 points Anti Sue. Give your character some love! Just make sure not to overdo it, or you'll have a Mary Sue on your hands! 11 to 20 points A well-developed, good character, probably not a Mary Sue! Congrats! 21 to 35 points Borderline Sue. Your character is halfway between Mary Sue and a good character. More experienced writers can usually pull this off, but you may want to work on the details a little bit. 36 to 55 points Mary Sue. Your character is a Mary Sue! But, don't worry. You should be able to fix her/him with a little effort! 56 to 70 points Mega Sue. This character's going to be really hard to save, but there may still be a glimmer of hope. 71 or more points Super Mega Mary Sue. Please tell me this is a joke OC. Category:Tests and Quizzes Category:Important Pages